Rock the Cradle
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Dipper didnt recognise his sister at the club and a drunken tumble has serious consequences. Can Mabel handle having her brother's baby? Will Dipper overcome his fear and step up or leave Mabel heartbroken. Will their parents and Great uncle ever find out (Pinecest Slash.)


Rock the Cradle

* * *

Tamashi here, Bringing you a Gravity Falls Fanfiction. I have recently gotten into the series and I thoroughly enjoy it. If you couldn't tell by this fanfiction. I am a fan of Pinecest, cus it's so cute and Incest is Wincest

Warning: This Fanfiction will be Rated M and will feature Pinecest. Don't worry, Dipper and Mabel are both 17 in this fic but don't read if you are under the age of consent. Please leave a comment and don't forget to enjoy

And Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!

* * *

Chapter 1

Dipper woke up with a jackhammer going off in his head, the sunlight that filtered through the attic window stung his eyes. His head wasn't the only thing that hurt, In fact his whole body hurt.

 _Pale flesh slide under his hands as he thrust deeply into the strangling heat beneath him_

Dipper groaned. Having sex is good right. The bad thing was that the person he slept with was still beside him and Grunkle Stan was probably down stairs making breakfast.

 _"_ _Dipper" A female voice exclaimed in ecstasy, pressing her body down on his_

Dipper smiled as the memory returned to him. He had made an impression, that was for sure. He had no Idea how he was getting hard again, with how bad he felt right now. He rolls over, his eyes closed as he buried his nose in her hair. It was an almost sicking sweet smell, somewhat familiar. His hand ran across his partner in crime's chest, his hand gently massaging her breast. She moaned softly, pressing her body against his hard on

 _Dipper grasped the bouncing mounds in front, His tongue gently circled her nipples. Her body shuddering beneath him. Dipper gently probes her folds with his fingers, trying to get her use to being penetrated. His alcohol fuelled mind showed slight worry when he pull his fingers back, covered in blood._

Mabel woke up to find gently hands wondering over her chest, and down to her privates. The world felt… strangely calm. She expected to wake up alone. She expected having to nurse her hangover and new lack of virginity all by her lonesome. But by the hardening length she felt growing against her. She felt too sore for another round.

 _She nearly screamed as she felt her male companion enter her, the heat filling her insides. He was so gentle and patient with her, despite both of them drunk. It was painful, but of so pleasurable. Her back arch off the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist. "More… Please More" She panted, her fist clenching the bedsheets_

Dipper opened his eyes to see a brown haired, probably teenager, girl flushed and pushing against his hard dick. Dipper's hips hitched in reflex. His mind was busy oppressing the half of the face he could see; a pretty button nose, dark lashes, rosy cheeks, dimpled cheeks. Mabel? It couldn't be his sister, she was supposed to be staying with Candy and Grenda. Right?

 _Dipper laid on his back, groaning in pleasure as his companion setting a comfortable pace. It takes practise to get right but she was doing pretty well as Dippers hands were steady on her hips, guiding her_

"Oh my god!" Dipper exclaimed to himself, pushing himself away from his sister and off the bed. He landed with a thud, drawing Mabel's attention to him. Panic rose steadily in his chest

"Dipper!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide in confusion. She realised that she was in the Mystery Shack, in her brother's room and both of them where naked

"This can't be happening," He said and stood up. But the stiffness in his muscles told him that it indeed had.

 _"_ _More… Mor- Ahmahghaad" Mabel stuttered as the assault on her inside continued. Warm ropes coated her inside_

Mabel looked at Dipper confused, She knew that she had been drunk, but that drunk? "What" She asked him softly. She looked at the long scratches on Dipper's back

 _"_ _Oh that's so good baby," Dipper praised "Take it like that-"_

Dipper flinches when he hears the familiar voice of his sister "Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck- Stan's going to murder me, so will our parents" He turns to face his sister "What the hell where you doing at that club!?"

"Me! What about you Bro-Bro?" Mabel shot back with a dirty look

Dipper flinched at her look and the use of her nickname for him. He let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry Mabes" Dipper said, wrapping the towel around his waist. He stopped when he saw that Mabel was crying, His heart sagged seeing his sister so upset "Oh fuck…I'm so sorry, this I should have never let this happen"

"Please don't hate me Dipper, Please" She said through tears

"No, no, no. I'll never hate you Mabel, you know that" He said, wiping away her tears "I'll take care of you sis."

She smiles up at him, a small tear rolling down her cheek

"We cannot tell Grunkle Stan about this ok," Dipper stated, getting a nod from Mabel in response

Dipper threw on his clothes quickly, making his way out of the room. He was stopped by Mabel, who grabbed him. She buried herself into his chest "Please don't go" She whimpered "Please don't leave me"

Dipper's heart shattered into a thousand pieces "I'll be back Mabel, I promise" Dipper said weakly, prying her off him "I love you Mabel"

He turned and left the room, leaving his sister in his wake. He jogged down the stairs, turning into the kitchen. He saw Grunkel Stan standing at the stove, he smiled at Dipper. Completely oblivious of what had happened the previous night "Hey you're just in time for Stan Cakes. Wait, where is Mabel?" He asked, looking at his great nephew

"She's not feeling well, I'm just gonna take some breakfast up to her" Dipper lied, he hated lying to Grunkel Stan

"Oh, Ok." He said, simply accepting the excuse he had been given

Dipper waited quietly as his great uncle plated up the pancakes, his hands shaking underneath the table. He tried to calm his nerves, faking a smile for those around him,

"Is something wrong Dipper?" Stan asked, a worried look on his face "You can tell me anything kid" He was so wrong about that statement.

"I'm fine Grunkle Stan" He lied again, grabbing a plate of food for Mabel

Dipper ran upstairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He entered the room, seeing that she was halfway dressed. She was struggling to pull her head through her sweater, her panties hanging around one of her legs. He could see her half naked body, making Dipper's dick twitch in his pants. He felt dirty, sickened that he was getting turned on by his own sister.

"Here's your food Mabel, I got to go run a few errands for Grunkel Stan. I'll see you later" Dipper said hastily

He turned, running out of the room. He bolted down the stairs, breezing past Grunkle Stan who was going to go upstairs to check on the twins. He heard his Great uncle called after him but Dipper didn't want to stop. Dipper climb into his car, a crappy green hunk of junk that looked like it was held together with duct tape.

Dipper took a quick breath, this head hitting the steering wheel. He felt a sob escape him, he felt his usually logical mind begin to tear itself apart. He didn't know how to feel or react, He wanted to run but He wants to stay with Mabel. All he could do for now is cry

Stan was going to check on Dipper when Mabel stopped him. "I'll go talk to him, don't worry"

Mabel approached the car, her heart stopping when she saw he brother crying into the steering wheel. Filled with determination, she entered the passenger side door. She looked at her brother who had managed to stop crying

"Dipper, what's wrong?" She asked, her hand resting on her brothers shoulder

"I don't know what to do Mabel, I can't fight what I feel. This thing inside me that both excites and disgusts me. I can't fight what I feel for you right now. I can't handle this. I want to run but I want to stay with you" Dipper blurted out through tears, turning to face his sister who had an angry expression

"You think it's easy for me, we had sex Dipper. I have the exact same feelings as you but I know what I want. I wanted to fight those feelings but I have the guts to accept I can't. I love you Dipper. I will stay with you no matter what" Mabel said in an almost yell, snapping Dipper out of his self-pity

"I have an Idea? I listened to what you just said and you're right Mabel. I love you, maybe it's wrong but I will stay with you but I feel I can't stay here. So let's run, Just Run. Before you ask, No we can't tell Grunkle Stan where we're going. He'll want to know why and you know how that'll play out." Dipper said, looking a Mabel seriously.

"Ok Dipper, I trust you. After all you're my twin and I love you"

Dipper smiles at his sister, his hand reaching for the key. He starts up the car, revving the engine. He looks at Mabel, who was holding two packs in her lap. He smiles at her, they're emergency road trip packs where ready. They look at Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy, who were standing on the porch after hearing the car start. The Twins waved goodbye their friends before driving away on their new grand adventure.


End file.
